<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remarquer by bazerella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529174">Remarquer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazerella/pseuds/bazerella'>bazerella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Self-Indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazerella/pseuds/bazerella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ever since I got here, I’ve been waiting for you to break,” Jean admitted. “I waited for someone to fuck up at practice, for you to grow impatient with how long it was taking me to warm up to the team, for something, anything really, to push you over the edge. It never happened. If anything, the more things didn’t go your way, the happier you got.” </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Or: Jeremy is tense, Jean helps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remarquer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeremy Knox was known for being level-headed. He was the dictionary definition of cool, calm, and collected. To his teammates he was the perfect Captain. He made sure practices were fun, but that they got work done. That they enjoyed being on the court, but knew that they were there to win. Jeremy tried to be the best person he could be both on and off the exy court. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he opted to not take a room for himself, as most captains did, and instead room with the newest addition to the Trojans, Jean Moreau, he knew it would not be easy. He couldn’t fathom what Jean had been through and he knew that being in such close proximity to a new captain was sure to put Jean on edge. But Jeremy wanted to help. He wanted to show Jean that the title of captain did not equal enforcer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first few weeks had been rough. Jean was skittish and always had eyes on Jeremy. Like he was waiting for Jeremy to show his true colors. Colors that were close to Riko’s. After a while, Jean seemed to grow more comfortable. He started hanging out with the team more. He had taken a certain liking to Laila; Jeremy always saw the two hanging out in other situations outside of exy. He started to sit with the team at dinner and walked to the court for practices with Jeremy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy was the last one on the team that Jean had warmed up to and even then Jeremy could tell that Jean never truly let his guard down when Jeremy was present. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A very well kept secret about the sunshine captain was that while Jeremy was always the first to offer help to everyone else, he rarely asked for help for himself. He let his problems and anxieties build up inside him, when they overflowed he wore his mask harder. He was friendlier, kinder, he put more effort into being the perfect friend, the perfect captain, just all around perfect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If in the privacy of his room he let it all out in the form of muffled screams into pillows and tears, well it was private for a reason. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rooming with Jean had erased that privacy. Now, when things got too much he wore his mask, but he never had the opportunity to let loose like he typically would. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a lot on Jeremy’s mind. It was his final year, he had to make a choice on what he wanted to do after college. Did he want to play exy for the rest of his life or go a different route? Did he want to stay in California? Should he be applying to grad schools? He also had to deal with more personal intrusions. Like the fact that he was wildly attracted to Jean Moreau and wanted nothing more than to kiss him stupid, but had to keep reminding himself that his current position as captain and Jean’s previous history with exy captains made the whole situation much different than if they had been other people. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy sat on the couch in his and Jean’s shared commonspace bouncing his leg up and down. Practice had ended early because even Coach could tell Jeremy’s head wasn’t in the game. Jeremy had felt bad, of course, why should his teammates lose out on valuable practice time just because he was feeling a bit overwhelmed? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean was out with Laila, and Jeremy knew he probably had enough time for a quick cry session but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. It didn’t feel right to use a space that wasn’t solely his to have a breakdown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Jean returned Jeremy was wound tight. He didn’t say hello to Jean like he normally did, he was afraid if he spoke he wouldn’t be able to keep the agitation out of his voice. Jean looked unfairly attractive. He had a pair of gray sweatpants on that left little room for imagination and he had on a plain white Trojan crewneck on. His hair was a little sweaty, he and Laila had probably gone to the gym, Jeremy thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All good?” Jean asked him. Jeremy avoided looking at Jean as he took a sip from his water bottle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean frowned at Jeremy as though he could see right through him. Jeremy did not usually have a problem with being known. But there was something different about being known by Jean. It was more intimate somehow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Jean seemed to ponder for a moment before making himself comfortable on the couch next to Jeremy. “You know, before I came here, I heard rumors about you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Jeremy wasn’t particularly worried. Jeremy made sure that people only ever had good things to say about him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeremy Knox,” Jean said his name like it was the eighth wonder of the world. “The nicest guy you’ll ever meet. The captain who easily threw away what would have been a victorious game against The Foxes. Everyone talks about you like you’re this perfect person. Always willing to help even the most disastrous people.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy knew Jean was talking about himself. But Jeremy didn’t find Jean to be disastrous. He thought Jean was exactly who he should be given the circumstances of what he’d gone through. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you?” Jeremy asked. “Do you believe the rumors?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean leaned back on the couch and Jeremy tried so very hard to ignore Jean’s stretched out arm. If Jeremy leaned back the two would touch and Jeremy knew that would be crossing a line. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Jean said easily. “I never did. I always thought that it was all for show. And then I got here and I realized I was right. You parade around campus being everything everyone else expects you to be but I know there’s a part of you that you keep hidden.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you so sure?” Jeremy asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean shrugged. “I’m very good at noticing people who are on edge. One string away from collapsing. You’ve been wound tight for weeks.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Weeks.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jean had noticed Jeremy’s tension and stress for weeks. Maybe Jeremy wasn’t as good at hiding as he thought he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean moved closer into Jeremy’s space and Jeremy was helpless to move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ever since I got here, I’ve been waiting for you to break,” Jean admitted. “I waited for someone to fuck up at practice, for you to grow impatient with how long it was taking me to warm up to the team, for </span>
  <em>
    <span>something, </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything really, to push you over the edge. It never happened. If anything, the more things didn’t go your way, the happier you got.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy gulped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean continued, completely unaware of the effect he was having on Jeremy, “I realized that you were just bottling it all inside. The perfect captain couldn’t be seen yelling at his teammates for a poor practice. Now how would that look?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a rhetorical question but Jeremy answered anyway, “Not good.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean nodded, “Not good at all. So instead, you up your praises and generosity, and hope no one notices.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean’s leg was touching his and Jeremy just wanted to turn his head and give himself over completely to Jean. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You noticed,” Jeremy pointed out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I notice a lot of things,” Jean deflected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You noticed </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jeremy emphasized. “I thought you didn’t like me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean pulled away. He moved over so he and Jeremy were no longer touching and Jeremy wanted to take the words back that made Jean cower. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean seemed to take his time pondering his words before speaking again, “It is not a secret, what happened with the Ravens. I’ve only ever known one kind of captain. You cannot blame me for being wary of the overly friendly one I got pawned off on.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t blame you,” Jeremy interrupted. “I just wanted you to know that you have nothing to fear here. I won’t be like him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Jean agreed. “You won’t.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy fiddled with the edges of his long sleeve shirt. Jean was now way too far away from him and he longed for that warmth again. Jeremy braced himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jean?” Jeremy asked in a quiet voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You noticed me,” Jeremy repeated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean seemed to understand what was unsaid in Jeremy’s statement, “I did.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m your captain,” Jeremy sighed. “It wouldn’t be right.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because of...everything,” Jeremy felt defeated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean moved infinitely closer to Jeremy, until their legs were touching again. “I’m so tired of people treating me like I’m broken glass.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t--” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeremy, I like you. I want to try being more than just friends, and just teammates with you. I am recovering, yes, but that does not mean that I need to be treated like I’m delicate. I know my limits and I will tell you if we get too close to one.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There it was. It was all out there. Jeremy was moved by how easily Jean spoke. The ball was in Jeremy’s court. Jeremy felt uneasy, still, about being Jean’s captain and moving toward something more but he wanted to trust Jean’s words. Jean would hold him accountable. Jean was recovering and it wasn’t Jeremy’s place to determine what Jean could or could not handle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy sighed and leaned back into the sofa, “I feel...stressed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean laughed and damn if it wasn’t the best thing Jeremy’s ever heard. “That’s an understatement. Let me help you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jeremy conceded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean maneuvered himself so he was sitting behind Jeremy. Jeremy’s back was pressed against Jean’s strong chest; it should have felt sexual but instead Jeremy just felt more relaxed than he’d felt in the last month. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay?” Jean asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jeremy breathed out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean moved his hands to Jeremy’s shoulders and started to dig his thumbs in. Jeremy felt the tension slowly start to leave his body. Jeremy was unsure of what to do with his own hands. He opted on lightly placing them on Jean’s thighs which were bracketing his own, if Jean didn’t want them there he would tell him. Jean didn’t tense at all at the addition of Jeremy’s hands so he took it as a good sign. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Jean worked through a particularly tense knot, Jeremy’s hands tightened their grip on Jean’s leg. Jean focused his attention on the knot until Jeremy relaxed under his hands. At one point, Jeremy closed his eyes and lost himself in Jean’s hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy hadn’t even realized he dozed off until he felt the unmistakable press of lips against the back of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jean?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You fell asleep on me.” Jeremy could feel Jean’s breath on his skin. The sensation made him shiver. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Jeremy attempted to get up but Jean placed his hands firmly on Jeremy’s shoulders, keeping him in place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to leave. I meant what I said before. I’d like to try being more...with you. But only if you’re okay with it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay with it,” Jeremy rushed out. “I just don’t know how to do this. Without crossing boundaries. I’m still your captain.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to trust me. Jeremy, I wouldn’t have started to have feelings for you if I didn’t feel safe in your presence. You’re not him. I still have healing to do, but being around you makes it easier.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Jeremy was absolutely not okay with not being able to see Jean’s face. He switched his position on the couch until he was completely straddling Jean. Jeremy quietly admitted to himself that he had dreams of the two of them in this exact position, though the circumstances were slightly different. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You make everything easier too,” Jeremy said. “I never feel like I have to wear a mask around you. Like I can just freely express myself. If I’m sad I can be sad, if I’m stressed I can be stressed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean placed his hand on the tops of Jeremy’s thighs, “I don’t want you wearing a mask. I want you. All of you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy was silent for a second. He felt every place that his and Jean’s bodies were connected. He trusted Jean. If Jean was uncomfortable, he would tell him. Jeremy was allowed to have this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to kiss me now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean smirked and raised one hand to cup Jeremy’s face. Jeremy wasn’t even surprised by the fondness in Jean’s face and he looked at Jeremy before leaning in. If there was one thing Jeremy was learning, it was that Jean Moreau was much softer than everyone thought he was. Jeremy liked it a lot. Jeremy liked that he would get to experience this side of Jean. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss was everything Jeremy expected it to be and also so completely different than he thought. It was not like the movies, with fireworks and explosions in his heart. It was the first sip of hot coffee in the morning. It was feeling the sun warming your skin after getting out of a pool. It was familiar, and something Jeremy would have thought he had done dozens of times before if he wasn’t all too aware that this was his and Jean’s first kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean pulled away first. He seemed slightly out of breath and Jeremy was excited. Excited that he was able to create such a reaction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we boyfriends?” Jeremy couldn’t contain himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean’s hand settled on Jeremy’s hips. He squeezed once before he responded, “Yeah. We are.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy smiled and then leaned in again. He kissed Jean once on the lips and then filled the rest of his face with similar kisses. Jean laughed after Jeremy placed one very small kiss on the tip of his nose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go out,” Jean said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like a date?” Jeremy hadn’t been on a real date in...an amount of time Jeremy couldn’t recall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean stood up with Jeremy still holding on to him. He placed Jeremy on the couch, and Jeremy had to look up to meet Jean’s eyes. Jean held out his hand to him, “Jeremy Knox, will you go on a date with me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy smiled and interlocked his hand in Jean’s, allowing the taller boy to pull him up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jean Moreau, I would be honored to go on a date with you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy couldn’t contain his laughter or happiness the entire rest of the day. Jean didn’t seem to mind. Jeremy didn’t have to be Mr. Calm or Mr. Cool or Mr. Collected with Jean. He could be himself, without all the theatrics and pretending to be perfect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could just </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and there was no question that Jean would be by his side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy was still unsure about a lot regarding his future, but he felt steadier than he had in months now that he had Jean to lean on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i just think jean moreau deserves to be happy </p>
<p>also the title is supposed to be "To notice" but in french. i used google translate so if that's wrong pls let me know and i will change it (also as usual not beta read so pointing out any mistakes is welcome and encouraged as long as it is done nicely) </p>
<p>find me simping for fictional characters @bazerella on twitter &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>